fallen_angelsfandomcom-20200215-history
Number One Fan
is the first episode of Fallen Angels: The Exordium. It was named by TBA, in reference to how she is the number one fan of a fellow cast member. :Current Wordcount: 1,005 Synopsis TBA. Challenges TBA. Story The camera opens and a scene unfolds with the golden Thailand sun emerging from across the hills. The camera pans out, to ironically reveal a rundown resort. Moments later, the camera pans to inside a bus, where many people are chatting inaudibly amongst themselves. One girl who is sitting at the front remains expressionless during the chatter. The bus suddenly halts outside of the resort, the angels begin to walk off the bus, looking like a mixed bag of emotions at sight of their living grounds. A real-life Barbie with long pink hair is the first to lock eyes with the dilapidated resort, and immediately bursts out into laughter, "This has gotta be some sort of joke? Do I look like a girl who lives in a grubby looking resort?" A tall, intimidating man is the next person to leave the bus. He looks incredibly annoyed, "Don't worry sweetheart, you'll be back on the bus in three days or so. Faster than you can say, express mail." Angelica turns around, and marches up to Fraser, immediately getting in his face. "If you have a problem with me, babe, just spit it out already." The two continue to argue between themselves until a small ginger-haired girl gets between them. "Cut it out, you two, no one here can be bothered to hear you two argue for the next couple of months." She explains, and the two growl at each other in protest. A girl dressed in shadows exhales loudly upon leaving the bus, the draft from her mouth blowing her hair to the left side of her head. "So we have a five-hour flight and a two-hour coach trip, and for what? To land outside a shitty resort with the wannabe brats doll and King Kong going at it. Absolutely smashing." As if it were upon cue, an overly-excited jock jumps out of the bus with confidence, while simultaneously embodying goofiness. "Even though this weird goth girl is...well, weird, she's kinda right. You guys have been at it nonstop this entire trip and I'd love some peace and quiet!" Angelica and Fraser finally leave each other alone, for the time being. The goth girl shrugs, "Anyways, for the record my name is Elle, Brendan, and you will call me as such. There is nothing weird about me." Brendan smirks, "I guess being self-aware isn't one of your strong suits..." He laughs. "Anyways, where's the basketball court at and who wants to shoot some hopes!?" Another woman with strong, elegant clothing delicately descends from the bus. "Darling, we're in Thailand, I don't know what kind of basketball court you're expecting to have access to, especially when the heat reaches its peak later today. It's only morning now and I can sense most of us are picking up a sweat from that coach journey." A blonde-haired girl emerges from the bus, confused, "Wait, Miriam, so we're in Thailand? So we're like practically in America right!? Omg I love the home of the whopper!" She states with tremendous excitement, "I can't wait to go shopping too!" A short silence follows with a cricket noise in the background. "Averey, babe, we're in Asia. As in the continent Asia, nowhere near America or even England for that matter..." Saiorse explains, dumbfounded. A small, nerdy looking girl is alone near the gate to the resort. "Uh...guys?" She states in a high-pitched squeaky voice. Brendan smiles, "Hey whatsherface." She coughs nervously, "Uh, My n-name's Valerie. I just checked, and for some reason, this gate has a chain around it, so uh...we c-can't get in..." The rest of the cast members quickly gather around the gate, confusion increasing upon confirming the locked gate. Angelica shouts, "Well...that's just grea-" Only to be cut off by the intense sound of a tyre screeching. As if out of nowhere, a man wearing blacked-out shades emerges from around the corner, riding a motorbike. The engine's roar shoots through the skies as he gets closer to the cast. He is seconds away from colliding into Elle, until he skids and his tyres screech incredibly, while several of the other contestants scream in shock. Elle looks completely unfazed. "IS SHE OKAY?" Averey screams out, hiding her eyes between her hands. Elle exhales, "I'm fine. You can look now." The man dismounts from his motorcycle, pausing for a moment before removing his helmet, revealing a dark black quiff that shines in the sunlight. He flashes a wide grin, "Nice to meet ya fellas, I'm Iain Lockhart, and I'm your host for a brand new reality competition show!" The teens applaud and cheer amongst themselves. He unlocks the chain on the gate and swings them open dramatically. The cast all frantically run through the resort, trying to find the nicest bedrooms possible. Miriam quickly finds a secluded room near the back of the resort which has four double beds and it's own shared bathroom, which delights her incredibly. However, this joy is shortlived when Saoirse and Elle follow with their bags, before eagerly diving on the beds. Valerie follows this noise and lands herself in the fourth bed in the room. Meanwhile, Marjani, Delaney and Blaire share the second girl's room, and Poppy, Averey, and Angelica end up sharing the last girl's room. Category:S1 Category:S1 Episodes Category:Episodes